PoaT: Canon AU
by peppymint
Summary: What would the episodes be like if Kaito had grown up in my 'verse?
1. Clock Tower

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Dear Readers, first off don't panic. This is not bad news. _

_As pleased as I was with "Toil and Trouble" I want to write new stuff._

_Not simply revamp all the episodes. So, I present the latest addition to my series_

**PoaT: Canon AU**

_As the title suggests these will all be non-chronological one-shots_

_based on scenes from the Anime and Detective Conan movies_

_So come on in, and join us in following the adventures of _

_The Phantom Thief Rei_

**The Clock Tower: A**

"Hello Rei-kun," the witch purred as she slid into an empty seat. "How are you today?" She signaled a waiter, ordering a single cup of tea.

The magician's only response was a groan. One he made no effort to suppress. Not again. "How many times do I have to tell you Koizumi-san?" he huffed. "It's Kai." He crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a petulant child. "You would think you could remember. It is only three letters."

Hmm. Akako made a non-committal sound, flipping a bit of crimson hair out of her face while simultaneously drawing every male eyes within a hundred feet.

Even Huyu got caught up in her allure. Only a quick jab in the ribs from his foster brother preventing him from falling under the redhead's spell. The young man shook his head abruptly, the world coming back into focus.

A scowl made its way across his face as he leveled a glare at their unwelcome guest, one hand tightening on his concealed weapon. He wasn't quite sure what Kai had done to his sheath to enable it to vanish so completely, and frankly, the swordsman didn't care. All that mattered was that it worked. "What do you want witch?"

For the first time, Akako's composure faltered, an almost concerned expression crossing her features. "Cancel the heist," she said abruptly.

"What heist?"

"Don't play games with me thief," she hissed. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"I really don't," Kai replied.

The redhead huffed, gracefully rising to her feet. "Be that way then." Crimson eyes flashed as she pointed one painted nail at him. "But heed my warning Kai, or you might not be able to regret it." Then she strode away, head held high.

Kai watched her go, admiring the view. Hey, he was uninterested, not dead, and Akako did have a great backside. When she was well and truly gone, he slid his eyes sideways, one brow rising in inquiry.

"I hate to say it," Huyu murmured softly. "But the witch may have a point." He had seen the shadow on his blade, and he knew better than to ignore that.

"Then I'll just have to be extra careful," the younger said softly pulling a newspaper out of thin air. That Clock Tower was just about the only thing he had left of his childhood, and he wasn't about to let it be torn down.

PoaTPoaTPoaT

I know, haven't published much lately

It is not that I don't have ideas

They just aren't getting written

Will try to do better. Promise.


	2. Clock Tower II

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Have been super excited about the Kid Summer Festival_

_I check youtube almost every day to see if a new episode has been subbed_

_So, in celebration of this tribute to our favorite phantom thief_

_I give you . . ._

**The Clock Tower II**

Usually Kai was the first to applaud another's ingenuity. Somehow, the fact that said brain child was being used against him tended to dull the thief's appreciation somewhat, but he was still impressed. Asking him about the identification number of the officer he was impersonating had been a stroke of genius. Whoever this new player was he, or she, was very clever.

Most people didn't know information like that off the top of their heads. Kaito of course did, all he had to do was see it once and he was quite literally incapable of forgetting. Something the teenager had realized was as much a curse as a blessing.

There had been people he had met throughout his travels who couldn't quite understand just how determined the last Kuroba was to bring his Father's killers to justice. The depth of his resolve. In Kaito's mind, the question was how could he not be? For him, it may well have happened yesterday. His memories would never fade. For now though, it was the present the brunette needed to concern himself with.

In all honesty, the young thief hadn't really minded his cover being blown. Sure, it was an annoyance, but the magician was far from caught. Besides, if nothing else this evening would be a excellent learning experience that he could use to aid himself in his future endeavors. Not to mention a story he could share the next time he saw one of his professional acquaintances.

Kai knew he was good, very good, even for someone who wasn't his age. He had years of training under his belt after all, but even that did not negate the years of on the job experience most of his peers possessed. Experience he was still in the process of acquiring.

All of this however, still didn't entirely make up for the fact that **someone was shooting at him! **Okay, to be fair they weren't shooting at him, at him. In Kaito's mind though, it didn't matter how great of a shot the guy thought he was. This was not acceptable.

"Should I take down the helicopter?" came the ever-present, and to be honest somewhat reassuring voice of his foster-brother. Huyu wasn't jesting; he really could do it. His Father had done the same to cover for his partners on more than one occasion.

Kai was tempted, truly he was. Ultimately though, he decided instigating something like that came a little to close to skirting his 'no one gets hurt' policy. Besides, he already had what he wanted.

The Kaitou turned to face his pursuer, indigo eyes glittering behind the porcelain-like mask that hid his features, as he lightly kicked the metal plate he had installed on the clock tower's face. Delivering his riddle to Nakamori with his usual aplomb. He had no doubt the puzzle would keep the police occupied long enough to save the building, even assuming the expected outcry from his admittedly massive fan-club didn't accomplish the same thing.

Smoothly drawing his card gun, Rei made two additional shots, freeing the screen he had used to conceal his trick from its remaining anchors. After that, his escape was simply a matter of letting himself fall. The fabric was more than enough to conceal his change in appearance, even without the smoke bomb he released, and once the thief hit the crowd, well, he was as good as gone.

_PoaTPoaTPaoT_

_Hope you enjoyed this and please review_

_I did want to mention Aoko. Sighs, but she just didn't fit._

_Maybe we will see he in the next one. _

_On a not so bright note, I cannot believe it has been more than a month since I updated Best Served Cold. Why am I having so much trouble with it? Arg! It is not even that long a story._

_Also, $^)*&%^! fruit flies. Stay out of my hot cocoa!_


	3. Last Wizard of the Century

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Well, except Psyche, I do own her_

_Apologies to my Eye of the Beholder fans_

_I flipped a coin to decide what was getting typed today_

_And well, what can I say? This won._

**Last Wizard of the Century**

Heart in his throat, Huyu raced to the water's edge. He had seen the sniper, seen her. But, like his partner, he didn't carry a gun, and he had been too far away to intervene. The ninja could only watch with horror as his brother in all but blood reeled, falling out of the sky.

It was tempting to hunt the shooter down and teach her the error of her ways, but Huyu had other priorities right now. "Rei," he called the other again. "Yuki to Rei, do you read?" He held his breath, waiting for some response; there was none. Desperately the young man searched the waves for any hint of white. _Where? Where was he?_

The knowledge Kai was not alone was a comfort, albeit a somewhat empty one. All the company in the world wouldn't do the younger thief a bit of good if he was head shot. A splash drew the ninja's attention to the right. There they were.

Unfortunately the sight was less than reassuring. Psyche was in her panther form, sharp fangs firmly embedded in her master's collar as she dragged him towards shore. The large cat pausing every so often to readjust her grip, ensuring the magician's head remained above water at all times. As for Kai well, he wasn't moving, at all.

Throwing caution to the winds, Huyu stripped his boots off and removed his sword before plunging into the freezing water to meet the pair halfway. Grabbing his brother's arm to flip him onto his back, the ninja was relieved to hear the other groan. Kai was alive, though he did not look at all well.

There was blood running down his face, the upper left corner of his mask having broken away. A fact that caused Huyu to forcefully remind himself that head wounds always bled badly and that it probably wasn't as bad as it looked. The magician managed to get his feet under himself as they approached shore, leaning nearly his full weight on his partner. Though he didn't make it far, collapsing a mere three feet onto the beach, Huyu lowering him carefully to the ground.

"Here," the elder reached for the kaitou's mask with gentle, but insistent fingers. "Let me see." Pulling out a small penlight, he tilted his brother's head to one side and dabbed away the blood, examining the shallow gash. It was just a graze.

Letting lose a shaky breath, the ninja tore one of his sleeves off, using it as a makeshift bandage. It wasn't ideal, but it would work for now. "Come on," he said, reaching out to pull the other to his feet. "We have to go." The police would be here any minute, not to mention a million random civilians, and a couple more people who were only pretending to be civilians. He had been far from the only witness to Rei's fall.

Kai just stared, body swaying slightly. His indigo eyes clouded over, the color nearly obscured by his enlarged pupils. In short, he screamed concussion. Luckily enough, his familiar was not similarly impaired.

Psyche easily knocked the thief's legs out from under him. Catching her master on her broad back as though she were equine, rather than feline in nature. In all honesty, she was almost large enough to be one. Kai didn't resist, sinking his fingers into the thick warm fur and letting out a content murmur.

Huyu lying a steadying hand on the other's shoulder after retrieving his belongings, already picking out the best route to their temporary home in order to avoid unwanted attention. Chocolate brown eyes hardening as he took in Kai's pale form. They were leaving now, and God help anyone who got in his way.

_PoaTPoaTPoaT_

_Hope you liked it._

_I'm thinking of doing the instant teleportation one next_


	4. Teleportation Magic

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Welcome to Peppymint's Fanfiction Blitz of 2015_

_Day Five of Seven_

**Teleportation Magic**

"Cut the rope," Kai hissed to his foster brother. "Hurry." As the sandbag fell away the phantom thief's upward momentum abruptly ceased. Well, this was unexpected, though perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. There was a reason tantei-kun was his favorite after all.

Light glinting off the unnecessary glasses, Conan smirked, an expression that closely mirrored that of his rival. "The score for tonight is zero. Unfortunately for you tonight's show is a free one Magician under the Moonlight." He had won. There was nowhere for the other to go.

Still grinning, the detective explained the trick. It was a simple one. All the thief had to do was shed his distinctive outfit. A weight and a pulley system did the rest. Then Rei ensured all eyes were looking in the proper place, i.e. away from him and voila. If not for the electronic banner Conan never would have noticed. The thief had covered up part of a word during his first trick.

"Up or down Rei, either way you lose." Either the thief would be captured, or his accomplice would.

There was a moment of silence, than Rei applauded. "Excellent deduction as always tantei-tun," he praised, flipping off his dark cloak to expose his presence to the crowd below. His trick wasn't ruined yet. In some ways appearing to be standing on the side of a building with little regard for gravity made it even better. The thief smiled. "You only missed one thing."

Conan's smirk faded, a feeling of disquiet creeping over him. What? What had he missed?

"I don't have an accomplice," the kaitou shared with a grin. "I have a partner, and to be partners my dear detective, means to be equals." Quick as a flash Rei pulled out his card gun, severing the wires of the pulley.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Huyu met Rei's hand halfway, the pair using their shared momentum to corkscrew several more feet up the side of the building. Then, as one, they leapt. The pair cleared the nets easily with Psyche's help. Rei even managing to throw Conan a kiss as they flew away.

For several moments the detective just stared, taking in the pair's innate skill and grace. Then, he groaned. "Great," Conan muttered to himself. "Just great. Now there are two of them."

_PoaTPoaTPoaT_

_Hope you enjoyed this one and please review_

_I will try to think of an idea for PoaT Episode Three_

_No promises about when it will get posted though_

_Only that it will happn_


End file.
